


Love. Be Afriad

by KaraArgent



Series: Stiles Argent [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Multi, Stiles Argent, Stiles-centric, stiles and allison related
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-17 06:18:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10588158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaraArgent/pseuds/KaraArgent
Summary: Book one: A Teen Wolf FanfictionNous chassons ceux qui nous chassent.***When stiles' best friend; Scott, gets turned into a werewolf by a mysterious alpha and stiles comes from a family of hunters that hunted the supernatural for centuries, things are bound to go south. Especially when stiles is a hunter himself.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> New to this site.

First chapter will be uploaded soon.


	2. Dead Bodies and The BIte

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter posted weirdly to the side so i'm going to try to fix it, but my computers acting weird. Also, all my "I" are lower case.

 

 

The Sheriff arrives at the home base for a search party in the woods at night. There are already other officers on the scene, and at least

one K9 unit. The officers sweep the through the trees.

 

 

                                                                 ******************   

           

          

Scott sat in his room on his desk chair, fixing the net to his lacrosse stick, a rock song; Be My Television by the Raccoon's, playing in the

back ground, and he nodded his head ever so slightly to the familiar lyrics.

 

_I'm not gonna wear my heart, darling, on my sleeve. You talk to much for someone who said listen please. Filled with hurt, girl i'll_

_convert her to me._

 

Once he was sure it was secure, punching it for good measure, he then proceeded to throw it on his bed, moving over to his

bathroom doorway to do some chin ups on the Beachbody P90X Chin-Up Bar he installed there, a sheen of sweat coating his dark

skin. His phone bussed and he looked over his shoulder at it, then continued on until his muscles ached  dropping down and moving

to his sink to brush his teeth.

 

A creek sounded outside his house, to close for comfort and Scott turned as he finished rinsing, water still dripping down his chin as

he shut off the faucet. He moved into his room slipping on a T-shirt and a jacket before grabbing his mothers bat and going outside,

seeing as she had to work the late shift at the hospital tonight.

 

He gripped it tightly, barely being able to see in the dark of the night as his fingers tightened around it, his eyes looking for any signs

of a threat. He walked over to the railing, peering out into the dark street as a dark shape fell over the side to hang off the house,

causing him to scream, leveling the bat to it's head until it screamed too. Except it wasn't an it. It was a person. And he recognized

that scream.

 

"Stiles, what the hell are you doing?!" He shouted at his best friend who held his hands in front of his face in defense, still hanging

over the side of his house, upside down.

 

"You weren't answering your phone," he exclaimed, using his hands to exaggerate his words like usual before his face scrunched up

in confusion as he gestured to the object that almost turned him into a piñata. "Why do you have a bat?!"

 

Scott breathed through his mouth harshly, puffs of white smoke coming out from the cold as he looked between Stiles and the bat.

"I thought you were a predator."

 

"A pre-" Stiles tried not to laugh so he didn't come off as harsh as he put his head in his hands, happy that he was the so called

'predator' that Scott had found and not the things that he had vowed to hunt. "I-wha-look, i know it's late but you gotta hear this."

He said, watching as Scott's arms fell to his sides, his falling too so they were hanging by his head as he swung lightly.

 

"I saw my dad leave twenty minutes ago," he said, watching as Scott looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Dispatch called. They're

bringing in every officer from the Beacon Department, and even State Police."

 

A look of interest flashed in Scott's eyes but he tried to cover it up by sighing exasperatedly, knowing that Stiles noticed everything

like usual. "For what?"

 

"Two joggers found a body in the woods." Stiles said with a grin, then flipped expertly off the side of Scott's house, landing on his

feet before turning to face him as Scott leaned over to see him.

 

"A dead body?"

 

Stiles dead panned with a flicker of annoyance, placing his arms on the railing, barely containing his eye roll. "No, a body of water."

He said, watching as Scott stared at him blankly before actually rolling his eyes. "Yes, dumb-ass, a dead body."

 

He used his arms to pull himself over Scott's railing as the other boy backed up to give him room as his eyes widened. "You mean like

murdered?"

 

"Nobody knows yet." Yes murder, very bad murder. "Just that it was a girl, probably in her twenties." A girl who had been mauled

severely, but Scott didn't need to know that. Yet.

 

"Hold on," Scott protested, already confused. They already had the girl's body, right? "If they found the body, then what are they

looking for."

 

Stiles tried to contain his grin, wondering himself why he was smiling and wondering why Scott never questioned how he reacted to

things, but secretly happy he didn't because he most likely wouldn't have a probable answer. Or a truthful one a least. "That's the

best part. They only found half"

 

Scott eyes widened at the revelation and neither of them spoke for a moment before Stiles nodded, a smirk gracing his pale face

mole-speckled face. "We're going." ~~~~

 

 

 

                                                                    *********************

 

 

 

The headlights to Stiles' Jeep  flashed across the Beacon Hill Preserve sign being held up by a chain, the warning 'NO ENTRY AFTER

DARK' meaning little next to nothing to Stiles. He followed his family's code, sure, but things like this he just rarely spent time

pondering the consequences and more time on the thrill that awaited.

 

Besides, it wasn't the first, and most definitely wouldn't be the last time that he came out here to hunt something down in these

woods. Whether it was a body, or something a little more interesting, it didn't really matter. But it would be the first he came out to

do this sort of thing with Scott, and honestly, he had no idea why in fact he brung Scott into it. He didn't need shit like this, and he

never would. This was Stiles' life, or in some cases, his burden. But he'd never want it another way.

 

"Are we seriously doing this?" Scott asked for the millionth time as they both shut the Jeeps doors.

 

"You're the one always bitching that nothing ever happens in this town." Stiles retorts, his flashlight shinning into the dark trees

around them as he clapped Scott's back with his free palm, two of his Chinese ring daggers tucked into the waistband of his jeans.

 

"I was trying to get a good night's sleep before practice tomorrow," Scott trailed off before following after Stiles who had already

ducked under the chain, several feet ahead into the Preserve, easily walking on the forest ground that Scott would no doubt trip on.

For being a spaz, Stiles had lethal grace, and Scott totally needed it at times when Stiles did things like this, only hoping that he

wouldn't face plant before the night was over.

 

"Right, 'cause sitting on the bench is such a grueling effort." Stiles snarked, a laugh visible in his voice as Scott huffed from behind

him, causing a smirk to twitch on his lips, residing on his pale face at his asthmatic best friend.

 

"No, because i'm playing this year." Scott said, his breath catching as he almost tripped on a branch that Stiles had kicked beside,

scowling at his friend who barely contained his laugh. "In fact, i'm making first line."

 

"Hey, that's the spirit," Stiles joked, glancing over his shoulder at Scott before focusing on the ground were his flashlight shinned.

"Everyone should have a dream, even an a pathetically unrealistic one." He didn't miss the way Scott scoffed, more than likely

rolling his eyes at his lack of optimism.

 

Scott ignored Stiles, instead looking around the woods uneasily, his attention being drawn back to the light of the flashlight, the

only source of light that they had. "Uh, just out of curiosity, which half of the body are we looking for?"

 

Stiles paused, allowing Scott to catch up to him so he was less than a foot behind as he realized that he actually had no idea. "Huh. I

didn't even think about that," He tried to joke, but scolded himself. How could he forget to check on something so simple yet so

vastly important. His uncle would not be impressed.

 

"And, uh, what if whoever killed the body is still out here?"

 

Then i'd react as needed for protocol, he thought.  Especially if it were indeed what he thought it was. His fingers twitched toward

his daggers as he chose a different, more sensible answer. "Also something i didn't think about." Maybe you should have brung

you're mothers bat.

 

They both proceeded to climb up a thankfully low hill that flowed deeper into the Preserve as Scott grunted from behind Stiles,

sniding his opinion on the matter with weak humor. "It's...comforting to know you've planned this out with your usual attention to

detail."

 

"I know." Stiles said with heavy sarcasm, his lips twitching as he ran a hand over his dark hair, his buzz cut prickling his fingers.

Scott breathed harshly from behind him, pushing himself forward to keep up. "Maybe the severe asthmatic should be the one

holding the flashlight, huh?" He then proceeded to take his inhaler out of his jacket pocket, leaning over as he shook it, taking a

much needed puff before moving after Stiles who's foot steps grew quieter.

 

Stiles rushed forward, dropping down to the ground at the sight of one too many local and State Police officers. He gestured behind

him for Scott who quickly got the memo to do the same, turning off the flash as Scott dropped unceremoniously beside him, still

shaking his inhaler quietly for the second puff.

 

They both watched as the Police raided the area no more than fifty feet away, and Stiles suddenly smirked, knowing that if they got

past where the officers were now, they'd have a better chance of finding the body first. Which is exactly what he needed to do. He

got back up, his voice not more than a whisper. "Wait, come on!"

 

"Stiles!" Scott protested at normal voice, taking his second puff then following after his nimble friend who he had managed to lose

in a matter of seconds. "Wait up!"

 

"Stiles!" Scott said again as Stiles moved swiftly among the trees like it was his home, glancing at the cops every few seconds, his

flash light turned back on but cast away from the cops so they wouldn't see it's light. He jumped over fallen branches, swerved in

between the trees easily, not realizing how far behind Scott was or how much trouble he was having around these woods that he

was still so unfamiliar with.

 

Sure Scott had been out here once or twice-but in the daylight! And he definitely didn't know it the way Stiles seemed to. He could

barely see his friend anymore, which worried him because if they did get separated, Scott had no idea where he was, and if the killer

was still out there, Stiles or himself could be hurt. Or worse.

 

"Stiles!"

 

Stiles looked behind him at the distant voice of Scott, eyes widening when he couldn't find his friend as he stopped all together,

looking for Scott frantically until he heard the audible snap of a branch behind him. His muscles to locked up, his hand falling to one

of his daggers and pulling it out as he turned, not having time to use it as a Police dog jumped on him, knocking it right from his

grasp.

 

"Hold it right there!" An officer shouted from behind the dog and Scott watched with wide and terrified eyes as a dog snarled

practically on top of Stiles, not clawing him, but only getting louder when the boy moved to defend himself, his long fingers curled

into fists. Scott turned away and pressed his back firmly against a tree so they wouldn't spot him, hoping that the mutt wouldn't

hurt his friend before they realized it was just some teen. Some teen who clearly wasn't too happy about the large dog. "I said hold

it right there!"

 

"Hang on, hang on." A familiar voice said, relief flooding through both Stiles and Scott as the officer pulled the dogs leash back so

he'd get off of him, revealing his father who didn't look too happy. But Stiles wouldn't be too happy either if he was the Sheriff of his

town and his hyperactive, trouble finding son had been caught about to fight a Police dog back for doing it's job. "This little

delinquent belongs to me."

 

The dog continued to bark harshly as Stiles got up, glancing up at the now sprinkling sky and he shielding his face from his father's

and several other flashlights, turning his off as he cursed silently. "Dad, how are you doing?"

 

Noah gave him a tired look, glancing out into the tree again to find his son's friend that was more than likely out here too, before

looking back at his son. "So, do you, uh, listen in to all of my phone calls?"

 

"No, heh." Stiles said, trying to play it off with a grin, staring at his dad and huffing out a heavy breath when he gave him an

expectant look. "Not the boring ones." Not the ones that didn't give him a reason to go into these woods this late at night.

Noah nodded, expecting nothing less as he peered back into the trees behind his son. "Now, where's you're usual partner in crime?"

 

"Who, Scott?" Stiles asked dumbly, and maybe a little too loudly as he controlled his voice to an even and smoother tone, one that

he had used to his advantage more times than he'd like to admit. "Scott's home. He said he wanted to get a good night's sleep for

first day back at school tomorrow." He lied easily, resting a hand on his hip as he finally controlled his uneven breathing, eyes

darting to his ring dagger that lay a foot away in the leaves.

 

"It's just me. In the woods. Alone."

 

The sheriff gave his son a look that told him he wasn't buying it.

 

"Scott, you out there?" Noah called, not believing Stiles for one second as he shined his overly bright flashlight through the dark

woods, and Scott tried to make himself as unnoticeable as possible, cursing how well Stiles' dad knew them. "Scott?"

 

Scott contemplated showing himself, trying to weigh the pros and cons and coming out with a heavier con list. Plus, he knew that he'd

get in trouble with his mother which wouldn't be too pretty, and since Stiles was covering for him already, his mine as well go along

with it so Stiles didn't get in even more trouble than he was for lying straight to his dad's face, though he did it quite frankly a lot

honestly.

 

When nothing moved within the trees and Scott didn't come out or reveal himself in anyway the Sheriff sighed, laying his flashlight

by his hip as he looked at Stiles who's eyes were focused on the ground, a drop of rain water rolling down his nose.

 

"Well, young man," Noah said, walking forward and grabbing his son by the back of the neck to usher him forward, causing Stiles to

jerk and wince, his eyes still on the ground. "I'm gonna walk you back to your car. And you and i are gonna have a conversation

about something called invasion of privacy."

 

Stiles glanced back, meeting Scott's fleeting eyes which were wide as he moved forward with his dad, really not wanting to leave

Scott alone in these woods, especially when he knew what lurked within the shadows, but his father tugging on his neck and him

already saying that Scott wasn't with him gave him no room to speak up now.

 

Scott watched as Stiles was taken by his father, the Sheriff rounding up the other officers and telling them to go home so they could

look for the other half of the body tomorrow since they didn't have any leads tonight. Scott cursed, banging his head back on the

tree he was leaning against as the forest around him grew quiet. "Damn."

 

The sky rumbled with thunder as he got moving again, knowing that he now had to walk home, and that he still had no idea where

the hell he was. Scott looked around cautiously at the sounds in the night, barely being able to see anything as his breath escaped

in white puffs, his lungs expanding too slow to produce enough air as he continued to move through the unfamiliar woods.

 

He put his hood back on his head since it had fallen, though it did no good to keep him from shuddering from the cold and the light

rain that drizzled down.

 

He could here the sounds of a few birds and owls, a coyote howl gratefully very far away as Scott started to walk slower to catch his

stuttering breath, not wanting to use his inhaler again, and wishing that Stiles hadn't dragged him out here.

 

Or that he at least hadn't gotten caught.

 

When Scott stopped altogether to get another puff, chiding himself that he was going against what he had just told himself he

wasn't going to do he swore he saw the trees around the general facility of his area shudder. Like, actually shudder. His eyes

widened and he shouted when a hoard of deer's sprung out of no where.

 

He collapsed to the ground as one sprang directly toward him, all the others following in it's direction as his inhaler flew far from his

grasp, landing within the leaves that covered the ground.

 

Scott cried out when a hoof scraped his arms, curling in on himself to try and protect his body, his heart pounding harshly in his

chest. He tried to glance around to see how many there were, grunting as he tried to cover his head when one slipped right next to

him, barely righting itself as it fled, kicking up a round of leaves and dirt as it fled like the others.

 

One more finally flew directly over him, hooves narrowly missing his face as it left with the others, the area becoming startlingly

quiet and still again, as if none of that didn't just happen.

 

Scott lay on his back, breathing heavily, his dark eyes dazed as he fought to sit upright, looking behind him and seeing no sign of the

group of deer, even as leaves still settled in their awake.

 

He pushed himself up, trying to dust the dirt from his clothes even though he knew it wouldn't all come off. He took his phone from

out of his pocket, breathing a thankful sigh that it hadn't been broken before he silently turned on the flash.

 

Scott shined the dim light on the ground, looking around for his inhaler, stepping on the leaves a little softer as he passed them, just

in case he missed it and wound up crushing it in the process, but everything was still too dark. He moved around leaves gently to see

if they were beneath them, crouching closer to the ground as he moved along so he'd have a better chance of finding it.

 

His eyes scanned over something large and pale and he ignored it for a moment until he realized what it was with a startled gasp,

phone shinning the light back and forth over the top half of a females body, seeming to stare right through him with her lifeless

eyes, savage claw marking covering her dead pale skin. Scott shouted in surprise and disgust, knowing he'd never unsee that as he

tried to back away, tripping over something-hopefully not another piece of her-and tumbled down a steep hill.

 

Twigs and branches caught onto his clothing, more than likely tearing it as he rolled unceremoniously downward, leaves and dirt flying

into his mouth as he spat hurriedly and gripped his phone to his chest. His back slammed against a tree harshly and he groaned in

pain, unable to stop his body from continuing to fall as his teeth clicked together from his jaw hitting the ground. It was already

uneven as it was, he didn't need it to be worse.

 

Scott finally stopped when the ground leveled out, landing on his stomach, the breath rushing out of him in a large gust that stirred

up nearby leaves, but his phone thankfully still in his hand. He winced as he struggled to push his now weak body up, knowing there

was no way he'd be able to try out for lacrosse tomorrow with the pain thrumming through him, and the several bruises that would

no doubt be covering his skin, and he wished that he could be more mad at Stiles. But he couldn't, because even if he wished he

hadn't just seen that poor girls mutilated body, he knew that he was just as curious as Stiles was.

 

He finally settled for grabbing onto a fallen tree, lifting his body slightly so he could see over the top of it as he glanced around, then

pulling himself up fully and bringing his body over it. He thankfully landed on his feet as he trudged forward, ignoring the ache that

was going through him.

 

Scott froze when he heard what he thought was a low growling sound, telling himself not to look and to just keep going. His

curiosity won out-as per usual-and he found himself slowly turning around to figure out what it was. He wishes he hadn't.

A large four legged creature, too large to be anything that he's ever physically seen before snarled at him from more than twenty

feet away, teeth gleaming even from here in the dark woods. It lunged, and Scott eyes widened in fear as it was suddenly right in

front of him, pushing his body to the ground brutally as it landed directly on top of him.

 

Scott yelled in terror as he turned onto his stomach, gripping a large branch ahead of him frantically and trying to pull his body away

from the large creature that was trying to take a chunk out of his face. It dragged him away from it, flipping him onto his stomach as

he saw a glimpse of way too large teeth, a searing pain flashing through his side where those teeth landed, his scream so loud it

scared off a flock of birds away.

 

It flung Scott away from it, and he rolled in the pain that hit him in waves, moving anyways as fast as his injured body allowed him as

he pushed himself up, glancing over his shoulder then deciding not to waste any more time as he ran through the throng of trees to

get as far away as possible.

 

He stumbled quite a lot, struggling to catch his fading breath, his inhaler long forgotten, and his heart in his throat. He fell once,

groaning in pain as he twisted his body, his torn skin pulling painfully as he breathed heavily through it. He pulled himself into a

barely standing position as he pushed himself to keep moving. To get away from that thing, to get out of these woods, to go home.

Scott ran hurriedly as he gained more speed, avoiding anything that looked like he'd trip over as he finally made it to the outside of

the Preserve and into the street. His eyes widened comically and he wondered how many fucking times he was going to almost be

killed tonight as he shouted and blocked himself, a large red car coming at him with glaring headlights, honking their horn harshly in

his ears as it barely missed him, swerving narrowly around him.

 

He stared at the car as it he drove past him, never slowing down, it's rear lights fading into the distance as the sound of the

splashing tires faded from his ears. He looked down at his side, wincing as he pulled his jacket and shirt up to reveal a large bite

wound, thankfully no chunk's of his skin missing. It was still bleeding, but not so much that he would bleed out without immediate

medical care.

 

Scott winced, letting his clothes fall back onto his stinging side as he gnashed his teeth together, squinting through the light rain at

the bare road.

 

A loud howl sounded off within the tree, echoing around the entire area as he looked back into the Preserve, breathing deeply. He

then turned the other way and headed home.

 

 

 

                                                                          ***************************

 

 

           

Stiles ran a hand over his head in agitation as he closed his room door, the sound of his father moving around down stairs the only

actual thing keeping him from getting back into his jeep and going back out to the Preserve. But he had heard enough of his father

tonight while being dragged to his car, and then followed home by his fathers squad car was enough as it is, but then his father

chewing him out for a good twenty minutes when they got through the front door was more than enough.

 

The only reason he wasn't still listening to his father's voice right now was because he had said it was a school night and that he

should get to bed. His father had agreed, and he was almost surprised that he wasn't escorted to his room by the said, tired Sheriff.

Stiles took his phone from his pocket and his now lonely ring dagger-damn fucking police dog-from his waistband, a chill settling in

his bones at the wet jacket and graphic T-shirt  and jeans clinging to his skin. He set his phone and dagger down on his bed before

taking off the jacket and throwing it to his floor, peeling off his shirt as well and letting it fall on his jacket. He toed off his shoes,

proceeding to takes off his jeans and boxer before changing into some sweat pants and a navy blue shirt, piling his clothes into his

ever growing hamper.

 

He picked up his phone again, moving his dagger so it was tucked in his waistband once more, cool metal scraping his hip gently as

he sat on his bed. He went through his contacts and phoned Scott, a tick starting in his jaw after it rung too many times.

"Hey-"

 

"Scott, oh thank go-" Stiles started but was cut off by Scott's all too usual too happy voice.

 

"This is Scott McCall's phone. I'm unable to answer the phone at this moment, so leave you're name and messa-"

 

Stiles hung up, growing even more agitated as he pressed call again, pressing a fist to the bridge of his nose, his hand shaking.

"Hey, this is Scott Mc-"

 

Stiles growled carelessly as he hung up, different scenarios of anything possible that could have happened to Scott going threw his

mind as he went to press call again, but someone was already calling him.

 

He answered immediately, not bothering to check caller ID as he breathed a sigh of relief into the phone. "Scott, i thoug-"

"Stiles."

 

Stiles straightened at his uncle, Christopher's voice, standing up and heading toward his window as he looked at the trees behind his

backyard, leading into the woods. "Chris, i wasn't expecting you to call me this late." After a pause his fingers slid past his ring

dagger, not removing it from his hip. "Is there something wrong?"

 

"I'm calling to ask if you've found the girls body." Chris said in his usual rough voice, straight to business and Stiles nearly smacked

his forehead at his stupidity, wanting to hurl himself over a cliff at the moment.

 

How could he have forgotten that he called Chris before he had left, telling his uncle that he was going to go search for the body

that was cut in half?

 

Stiles was slipping up tonight, too much for comfort, which he normally didn't do. Sure, he'd made mistakes before-didn't mean he

liked when he did though. He was just glad that none of the other people who did the same job as him were here to witness it. He

had already "graduated" as they put it, already did all his training, molded his own silver bullets, and vowed to his family's code. The

Argent code. _Nous chassons ceux qui nous chassent_. We hunt those who hunt us.

 

"No, i didn't find the body." He said dejectedly, blunt nails digging into the palm of his hand as he glanced down. "I sort of got

caught up." He got caught. Caught by the Police. By his own father.

 

"Caught up?" His uncle asked, clearly confused as to why it didn't go smoothly. There was a slight pause on the other end before his

uncle's usually calm and collected voice grew worried. "Are you hurt, are you okay?"

 

Even though he knew his uncle was genuinely concerned for his safety, all's he could hear him asking was, where you bitten? Was it

an alpha? Am i going to have to put a bullet between your eyes, or are you? It a hunter was bitten, it was practically law to take

they're own life. That, or be killed by a fellow hunter. All part of his family's honor and code.

 

"No, Chris, i'm fine." Stiles said reassuringly as he sighed, wishing that he where still out there looking for the body. Or better,

looking for what did it. "My father found me-or one of his Police dog's did-and he forced me to go home."

 

His father wasn't related to Chris, it was his mother, Claudia Stilinski. But her maiden name was Claudia Argent. Once he had found

out many years ago that his mother had been a hunter, he immediately asked for training so that he could become one as well. And

he was grateful that he hadn't been refused. Of course, his father knew nothing of this, not about him, or his wife. He was left in the

dark for his own safety. And maybe a part of Stiles didn't want him to know who his son had become. He hadn't been that little boy

in too many years, but he'd let his father keep thinking he was only doing certain things for curiosity.

 

Stiles had been trained since he was twelve, trained by his uncle and his aunt Kate, Chris' sister. But his aunt Victoria, Chris' wife, and

by his grandfather Gerard. They had taught him how to survive in the real world, and it was the best thing that he could ask for.

"But your ok?" Chris asked again, snapping Stiles from his thoughts and once again hearing the question behind his uncle's words.

You're not a monster now?

 

"Yes Chris, i'm fine." Stiles sighed, hand falling from his ring dagger to his side. But i'm short one ring dagger if you're interested.

"Did you find anything relating to the body, anything at all?" Chris asked, already knowing the answer. Did you find a beast lingering

within the trees, attacking civilians. A monster with razor sharp teeth that hated everything and would probably eat anything.

Including him.

 

Stiles frowned, annoyed and ready to go to sleep, glancing outside of his window as his fist curled. "No, i didn't get to find the body

Chris-or anything pertaining to the body. Like i said, my dad interrupted me."

 

Chris sighed like he wanted to say something more, and Stiles knew exactly what it was. 'Why not just tell your father?' Stiles had

been asked that several times before, and although he knew it would probably make things a lot easier, he also knew that it would

put his father in more danger. So instead of directly answering his uncle, he always responded with, 'why not tell Allison?'

 

Allison was his cousin, Chris and Victoria's daughter, and she was still oblivious to the darkness that haunted their world, and they all

wanted it to stay that way.

 

They had all developed a mutual agreement that she didn't need to be informed on anything involving the supernatural until she was

eighteen, and they planned on keeping it that way. Just like they didn't plan on telling his father until he turned eighteen. It was a

mutual agreement to protect the people they cared about the most, and Chris wouldn't question that. Family always came first.

 

"Alright," his uncle sighed, and Stiles could imagine Chris scrubbing a hand over his face, musing the graying brown hair that

sprinkled his jaw. "Well, we're here now. So you don't have to go out alone." You don't have to be without us.

 

But he wasn't alone. He of course, doesn't say this, not wanting to get Chris started as his fist curls and uncurls unconsciously. He

decides to end the conversation, seeing as there's nothing left to discuss, no 'was your new home nice?', or 'are you all settled in?'.

They just weren't that kind of family. "See you tomorrow, Chris."

 

"Good night, Stiles." Chris said, the sound of a beep and the following echoed dial tone filling Stiles' ear as he pulled the phone away,

seeing nothing new on Scott.

 

Stiles growled below his breath, dreading that anything bad happened to Scott, but knowing that he was just probably over

reacting. Scott was probably home by now, in bed and ignoring Stiles because he dragged him out there and then made him have to

walk home. But it did little to reassure Stiles who ran a hand over his buzz cut, whiskey eyes bright from the light of his phone as he

went to his call logs.

 

He tried Scott again and when he got no answer a worried crease spread between his eyebrows as he looked out at the moon again,

knowing it'd be full in a matter of days.

 

 

 

                                                                       **********************

 

 

 

The BHHS bell echoed around the entire block, students pilling in through the doors or hanging around outside. It was loud, and

quite frankly annoying, but it was school, and it'll never change.

 

Scott maneuvered his bike around the people walking through the parking lot, wincing slightly at the pain in his side from the bite

wound, which he had bandaged when he finally got home last night, soaked and shivering. He was just glad that his mom hadn't

been home, he didn't want to listen to her yell or fret like he knew she would.

 

He got off his bike when he came to his stop, locking it into the bars that they used to hold the student's bikes, which wasn't too

many. Almost everyone had a car now a days. He didn't have enough money for one, but if he did he would by a dirt bike instead.

He'd loved to hear how that rolled over with his mom.

 

Scott took off his helmet and shook out his hair as a sleek silver Porsche pulled in beside him, not noticing it until the drivers door hit

him from behind. He turned, "Wha-"

 

He immediately cut himself off when Jackson Whittemore got out, staring him down as he rounded in front of Scott, deadpanning

as he looked between Scott and his car. As if it were more important, which to him, it more than likely was. "Dude... watch the paint

job."

 

Scott just stared back, not volunteering to say how Jackson was the one who hit him with his car, instead staying quiet.

 

"Yo, Jackson, let's go bro." A voice called from the walk way to the school doors and Jackson turned to look at his friend who Scott

recognized played lacrosse with them. And Jackson just happened to play the captain. Rich, and the best player, Scott wondered how

he'd get anywhere by senior year at this rate.

 

Jackson turned to glare at him with stone cold eyes before walking off, his stare harsh as he glanced back at him before walking

over to his friends with a smirk, high fiving one of them as they walked to the school. Scott shook his head, finally hooking his

helmet onto his bike.

 

"Okay, let's see this thing." Stiles said with a carefree grin not five minutes later, only caring that his best friend wasn't dead as he

watched Scott lift up his shirt to reveal his bandaged side. "Ooh!"

 

Stiles felt like he were forgetting something again, but then winced in sympathy for his friend, still smiling non the less. He reached

forward to graze his fingers against it, smirking when Scott jumped.

 

"Yeah, whoa." Scott said, then pulled down his shirt as Stiles grinned at him. "It was to dark to see much, but i'm pretty sure it was a

wolf."

 

"A wolf bit you?" Stiles asked with raised eyebrows, something seriously nagging in the back of his head now but he ignored it as

they walked towards the school.

 

"Uh-huh." Scott said to his best friend with a smile, watching as Stiles looked forward, squinting against the sunlight.

 

"No, not a chance." Stiles said with a slight mirthful laugh and obviously knowing more information than Scott did, even though he

was the one who was bitten.

 

"I heard a wolf howling." Scott offered, remembering the sound distinctly, like it was still howling at this precise moment.

 

Stiles looked over at him, not one bit convinced. "No, you didn't."

 

Scott laughed, not thinking about the pain it caused in his side as he stared at Stiles like he was crazy. "What do you mean, no, i

didn't? How do you know what i heard?"

 

Stiles was seriously laughing now as he walk ahead of Scott, the nagging feeling of dread and something else right at the front of his

mind as he continued to ignore it. "Because California doesn't have wolves, okay?" He said to his oblivious friend who was scrubbing

a hand over his mouth, very confused. He pulled them to a stop as he looked at Scott, still as playful as ever. "Not in like sixty years."

 

"Really?"

 

"Yes, really." Stiles said, using his hands dramatically as usual since he could never stay still. His Adderall didn't help one bit. "There

are no wolves in California."

 

"Alright, well if you don't believe me about the wolf, then you're definitely not gonna believe me about when i tell you i found the

body." Scott said with a smirk, knowing that Stiles wishes he were there to see it.

 

Stiles straightened at that, eyes widening. "You what-are you kidding me?" He said, raising his hand up to his best friend as he tried

not to grab him. He should've been out there. Scott shouldn't have.

 

"No, man, i wish." Scott said honestly, expecting more of a happy response from Stiles, not for his face to go blank and his eyebrows

to crease but he shrugged it off. "I'm gonna have nightmares for a month."

 

Stiles laughs with at that, knowing that his friend wasn't lying as he tried to be his usual sarcastic self. "Oh, god, that is freakin'

awesome. I mean, this is seriously gonna be the best thing that's happened to this town since-"

 

He looked over at Lydia, the girl he had been hopelessly in love with since third grade as she walked towards him, her strawberry

blonde curls bounding around her beautiful face. All his other thoughts flew out the window.

 

"Since the birth of Lydia Martin. Hey, Lydia..... you look...." He trailed off as she walked right past him without a second glance, Scott

looking at him with sympathy. "Like you're gonna ignore me."

 

Stiles shook his head, turning back to Scott with a serious look even though they both knew his sarcasm was winning the

conversation. "You're the cause, you know."

 

"Uh-huh." Scott nodded with a grin, his eyes closing as he agreed with his friend.

 

"Draggin' me down to your nerd depths." Stiles kept going as the second bell rang, both of them turning to head inside to their

classes which they and mostly every other student, were late for.

 

"Uh-huh." Scott repeated, looking at the school as he hid his smile.

 

"I'm a nerd by association." He said, looking over a Scott who looked at him with a knowing look in his dark eyes. "I've been scarlet

nerded by you."

 

 

  
                                                                      ************************

 

 

 

"As you all know, there indeed a body found in the woods." The teacher said at the front of their class, and Stiles held back a grin as

Scott looked back at him from a few seats away.

 

He winked at Scott, bursting into silent laughter which he smothered with his hand, glad that Scott was there with him, shaking his

head as he grinned freely. 

 

"And i am sure your eager little minds are coming up with various macabre scenarios as to what happened. But i am here to tell you

that the Police have a suspect in custody,"

 

Scott looked back at Stiles again with raised eyebrows, and Stiles had his  mouth was hung open, wanting to say that the man was

out right lying to them because he himself knew for a fact that no one was in custody. They haven't even found the other half of the

girls body for Crist's sake!

 

Instead he just put his hands up and shakes his head at Scott who seems to know that the man is lying as well.

 

"Which means you can give me your undivided attention to the syllabus which is on your desk outlining this semester." The teacher

finishes as several groans spread throughout the classroom, Stiles and Scott both reluctantly picking up theirs as well as everyone

else.

 

Scott flinches at the shrill of a cell phone in his ears, looking around the classroom for the noise that no one else seemed to be

bothered by, or even hear for that matter. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion as he looked around again, putting a finger to his ear

and knuckling it to make sure it wasn't just ringing.

 

He turns around in his seat, then turns forward again, eyes narrowing as he continues to try and find the source of the noise. He's

startled when he hears a soft female voice, one that he knows he's never heard before, eyes widening when he finds the source is

coming from outside.

 

"Mom, three calls on my first day is a little overdoing it." A dark haired girl said into her phone, rummaging through her book bag

from what Scott could see.

 

His eyebrows furrowed in confusion and interest-but how could he possibly hear this girl if she were all the way outside, especially if

no one else could hear her. It was as if she were standing right next to him.

 

"Everything except a pen," She spoke quietly, her voice getting slightly higher in octave as she continued to search her bag. "Oh, my

god, i didn't actually forget a pen." She paused, taking her hand from her bag and running a hand over her pale face before grabbing

the phone she was holding between her ear and shoulder. "Okay, okay. I gotta go-yes i'll tell Stiles to make sure to come over

tonight. Love ya."

 

Scott watched her hang up before his wide eyes drifted over to Stiles who was oblivious, looking over the syllabus that Scott knew

he should have been looking at too. Did Stiles know this girl-well, obviously he knew her. Were they friends, related?

 

Before Scott could continued to questions Stiles' relations with the mysterious dark haired girl an administrator from they're

school's office met outside with her. "Sorry to keep you waiting."

 

They started walking as the girl waved off the apology, getting closer to the school as Scott followed them with his eyes. "So, you

were saying San Francisco isn't where you grew up?"

 

Scott glanced at Stiles again, remembering that Stiles had spent most of they're summer in San Francisco, though he never said

why. Why wouldn't he have told Scott if he had been spending the summer with this girl and her family. Stiles had never kept

secrets with him before, or at least none that he knew of.

 

Scott looked back outside when the girl spoke again, only to find that she wasn't visible any more and that her voice was now

carrying through the school. She was getting closer. "No, but we lived there more than a year, which is unusual in my family."

 

Scott brows furrowed as he kept listening, hearing they're voices and foot steps getting closer to the classroom, even though no

one else seemed to notice. Scott scrubbed a hand over his mouth, what had been in those pain meds he took this morning?

 

"Well, hopefully Beacon Hills will be your last stop for a while." The administrator said with a gentle voice as they're footfall stopped

outside of the classroom door.

 

Everyone looked up when the door opened, and Stiles glanced away from his syllabus, the bottom of his pencil in between his teeth

as he watched one of the schools administrators walk in, the person walking in behind him causing Stiles to take the pencil from his

mouth, a smile gracing his pale face.

 

His cousin walked in, a nervous smile on her face, her dark blue bracelet the same one that her mother had made her when she

wanted to get a good impression and needed luck. Stiles smirked when he met her gaze, waving his fingers lightly from where he

was in the far corner in the back. He watched her eyes light up, her stance becoming more relaxed as she smiled back. No one

seemed to notice this, except Scott.

 

"Class, this is our new student, Allison Argent." The administrator spoke as everyone stared at her, and Allison kept calm under

they're gazes, glancing at the empty seat next to Stiles, knowing that if the teacher didn't assign her a seat that she'd sit there.

 

Argent. Recognition flooded through Scott as he glanced over at Stiles who was staring at the front of the room with a barely

concealed smirk. Argent had been Stiles' mothers maiden name before she married Stiles' father and became a Stilinski. Stiles had

once told him that her parents hadn't liked the name change when they were younger, but when Scott had asked about it again,

Stiles had told him that he had agreed with his mothers family, and that it had been disrespectful. They had never broached the

subject again.

 

Scott stared at Allison, unable to take his eyes off of her. She was beautiful, probably the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. She

had chocolate hair, pale creamy skin, dark eyes, and a gorgeous smile. He didn't know whether to look away because this was

obviously Stiles cousin, or to apologize to his best friend later for wanting to ask her out.

 

"Please do your best to make her feel welcome," The administrator said, then left without another word, closing the door behind

him.

 

Allison quickly made her way to the back of the class, easily maneuvering through the desks so everyone wouldn't stare at her, not

noticing that Scott was smiling lightly, agreeing with himself to apologize to Stiles later.

 

She smiled at Stiles who gave her a simple smirk, his eyes glazed with mirth that made her shake her head at him, containing her

chuckle and knowing that she had all the time in the world to make up for the time that they had lost since he had last visited.

Scott grabbed his extra pen as Allison got settled in, twisting in his seat to face her as he held it out with a smile, watching as she

met his gaze, hers confused.

 

She then grinned, flashing him a full smile that made his heart race in his chest as she took it, they're fingers brushing as he ignored

the tingle that spread through him, making his insides warm. "Thanks."

 

Scott didn't say anything as he turned around, still smiling as she watched the back of his head, her eyebrows furrowing in confusion

as she wondered how he knew she needed one, but tried to forget about it as the teacher started speaking again.

 

"We'll begin with Kafka's Metamorphosis, on page 133,"

 

Scott flipped to the page, a smirk on his face as Stiles watched the interaction in confusion, wondering much like Allison how the hell

Scott would have known that she had needed one if she hadn't voiced that she in fact did need one. The part of his brain that said it

could have been a coincidence wasn't exactly giving him a reason, that it was more than Scott trying to be nice. The part of his brain

that knew things that most people didn't, the part that hunted the creatures of the night was nagging at him again, and this time he

listened to it, his gaze hardening on Scott as he remembered what he had told him this morning.

 

An audible snap echoed around the room as his pencil snapped in his fist, and everyone looked back at him as his eyes dropped to

his pencil which was broken in his grasp. Blood dripped on the table as he barely registered the pain of the wood cutting through his

palm, and he dropped the two pieces, only looking up when he noticed Allison's chair scrape the ground.

 

He shook his head at her, looking away as he looked at the teacher who's eyes were wide. "May i go to the bathroom?"

 

The teacher nodded, and Stiles got up, ignoring Allison as she asked if he were alright as he avoided all eyes, clenching his bloody

fist and leaving the classroom briskly, his eyes stinging with the realization of what was happening.

 

Stiles spent the next five minutes wondering how he could have been so stupid to take Scott with him last night-and then leave

him!-taking the piece of the pencil that was embedded in his flesh and yanking it out, ignoring the rush of pain as he washed it under

the faucet.

 

This was all his fault.

 

 

 

                                                                            **********************

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first chapter, I initially had a prologue but it wasn't what I wanted so I'm going to edit and revise it, then post it when I'm done. Thank you to anyone reading this, it means a lot to me. Next chapter will be posted soon.


End file.
